The Monster
by Ashi-chan and Ichi
Summary: This is a very simple song fic [KORN] where Tom Riddle finally get's his revenge. Slightly AU. Kinda part of the series I'm working on. But it can be viewed seperate. It seems to lack something, so I'd appreciate feedback on what it maybe. Thanks.


**THE MONSTER**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing…..Not even my soul. Apparently Microsoft owns that.

Summary: Korn song-fic where Tom gets revenge. Very basic. Enjoy.

In a quiet tavern Tom Riddle sat. Sipping his bitter coffee as he stared at a lovely little mansion on a hilltop where the wealthiest family in the town resided. Where _his_ family resided. To think it'd been so long. Six years about. Tom smirked. He was sure they'd surprised and _thrilled _to see him.

After all, he had been waiting a very long time to see them.

_**I'm feeling mean today  
Not lost, not blown away  
Just irritated and quite hated  
Self control breaks down**  
_

Once the night had begun settling itself in Tom abandoned his drink. He made his way down the quiet streets, up the hill, past the gate. His surrounding a mere blur in his mind. All he knew was that he was getting closer. So very close. Tom twirled his wand, fingers caressing the wood like an eager lover. Soon. Soon he would settle the score. He looked up at the moon, doing his best to calm himself down. He mustn't be too eager. No, not eager.

That would just spoil the fun.

**_Why's everything so tame?  
I Like my life insane  
I'm fabricating and debating  
Who I'm gonna kick around_**

Tom didn't even stop to open the door. He didn't have to. His magic went out like a wave, striking the door, sending it flying. It crashed against the wall with a dull thud. No one came. _  
_

_**Right now  
Can't find a way  
To get accross the hate  
When I see you  
**  
_Apart of Tom recognized the walls he once lived within. The other part simply made Tom walk with out pausing. Treading down the halls silently. Soon he could hear the tinkling of silverware on good china, the drinking of wine, and the mindless chatter that always resided in such places.

_**Right now  
I feel it scratch inside  
I want to slash and beat you** _

When he opened the doors they were there. Sitting in same seats that they had always sat in at every meal. He almost expected for her to come from the hall behind him and tell him to sit down. He could almost feel her hand on her shoulder. But she wasn't there. She was never with him……………

Because of them.

_**Right now  
I rip apart the things inside  
That excite you  
**  
__**Right now  
I can't control myself  
I Fucking hate you** _

Tom waited patiently. Letting his rage soak into every fiber of his being as he watched them. They sat and ate. Lost in their selfish little worlds. Lost in their silence. Finallyhis fatherglanced up. His eyes- replicas of Tom's eyes- widened. Tom smirked as his blood boiled at the very sight of him. The man that made him bare his name and blood.

"Hello Father."

_**I'm feeling cold today  
Not hurt just Fucked away  
I'm devastated and frustrated  
God I feel so bound  
So why'd I feel the need?  
I think it's time to bleed  
I'm gonna cut myself  
and watch the blood hit the ground** _

Riddle Sr. recoiled back as if he had been struck. What had to be his father's new wife and daughter merely looked at Tom with a mixture of contempt and horror. Finally Riddle Sr. recovered enough to talk.

"You…"

"Yes, me. Your little boy all grown up." Tom cooed mockingly.

"Disgusting freak!"

**_Right now  
Can't find a way  
To get accross the hate  
When I see you _**

**_Right now  
I feel it scratch inside  
I want to slash and beat you_**

Tom smiled.

"Why don't I close the door so we can have a little _family time_."

**_Right now  
I rip apart the things inside  
That excite you _ **

_Right now  
I can't control myself  
I Fucking hate you_

After casting a locking and silencing charm on the room Tom seated himself at the table. Carelessly he propped his feet on the table, destroying the flawless white tablecloth and a few plates in the process.

"So how is my dear family, hmm?"

Tom could feel the adrenaline. Feel the excitement coursing through him as his family glared at him in outrage and horror. Riddle Sr. spat at him. Tom merely moved his wand in a circular motion sending it into his stepmother's face.

"Really father, how crude. I expected better from you." Tom sighed " I guess I'll have to teach you some manners. _Crucio._"

_**You open your mouth again  
I swear I'm gonna break it  
You open your mouth again,  
Oh God I cannot take it  
**  
_His father's screams, their pleas, and her voice.

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up  
**_

"Oh God no. Please stop. Stop! Please……..God…..Stop!"

"_See Tom? That's a rainbow. Isn't it beautiful?"_

"Stop monster! STOP! Daddy! DADDY!"

"My daughter. My God. You're killing her!"

"_I love it Tom! Thank you. Did you make it by yourself?"_

"GOD. NO. Please... stop! STOP! I'll give you anything JUST STOP!"

He needed more noise. He needed to drown out her voice. Needed to stop it before it could consume his very soul.

"_Crucio._"

The two women fell, screaming.

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!  
**_

"_Tom, I love you."_

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!  
**  
_It wasn't enough. Nothing was ever enough. She was still there.Why was she always there?

_**Right now  
Can't find a way  
To get accross the hate  
When I see you **_

Right now  
I feel it scratch inside  
I want to slash and beat you

"_Avada Kedavra._"

_**Right now  
I rip apart the things inside  
That excite you  
**  
_Tom just stared at his father's lifeless body. His ecstasy and despair increasing as he studied the strange, but faithful mistress known as death. Then he turned to the other two. He watched listlessly as the twitched, rolled, and screamed.

It was starting to get boring.

_**Right now  
I can't control myself  
I Fucking hate you** _

Tom finished both of them off with four little words.

_**I Fucking hate you  
I Fucking hate you (Shut up!) **_

Tom took down his spells, left the room, closing the door carefully behind him. As he walked through the ruined doorway into the night he stopped. Digging into his pocket he pulled out an old ring. It glowed in the pale moonlight. Carefully he kissed it and placed it in the doorway.

"Good bye Mother."

Tom could see her smile. Could almost feel her kiss his forehead.

"_No, Tom, love. It's Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning dear."_

"_Promise?"_

_laugh "Yes! Now off to bed, love." _

**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!**

It was with a true smile that Tom left his home. Left what little he had of his mother. Even left himself. Left it all to wander in eternal night. Eternal darkness.

And so the monster was born.


End file.
